


Look at the Camera

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Anal toys, Explicit Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, camgirls naruko and sakura, hump day treat, kakashi watching porn, trans naruko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Naruko has a popular and growing adult channel and as encouragement and congratulations Sakura promised she would join her busty blonde girlfriend once on camera if she met a million subscribers. Kakashi happens to come across the video and is surprised at how much he enjoys the sexy and loving couple.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruko
Series: Hump Day Treats [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Look at the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This hump day treat is for me lol  
> I had this idea in my head for the longest and finally wrote it.  
> I tried so hard to make sure I got all the pronouns right for Naruko, but please kindly let me know if I made a mistake somewhere or said something insensitive. I want to be respectful and make sure everyone enjoys this story. 
> 
> Special thanks to my ever present beta, Mrs.SakuraHatake, she always has my back.
> 
> Thank you everyone!  
> Much love!

Kakashi was browsing through his usual adult sites when a busty blonde in pigtails caught his eyes. Her large topaz eyes were bright and cheerful, plump pink lips that smiled wide, welcoming. He clicked on the thumbnail, and it sent him to more seductive pictures of the stunning girl. Her large breasts overflowed from bras and tiny tops that ranged from cute to sexy. Every so often, there were a few pictures of her shapely bottom from behind. Kakashi kept scrolling, looking at the short gifs of this girl in different outfits. In one of the previews, he saw another girl with her, a girl with bright emerald eyes and cotton candy pink hair. The tag line said, “Watch me fuck my girlfriend with my huge cock.”

Kakashi clicked on it immediately. He wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to watch two beautiful girls have sex. The video started as usual.

They introduced themselves. The blonde was Naruko.

“Hi everyone, we made it to a million followers! And as promised, my beautiful girlfriend has to join me!” She grinned wide, like a child on Christmas day. “You all know of my Sakura, I talk about her on my blog constantly, but she has never appeared in a video with me. She is my rock. She’s the one that records all my videos, but she promised she would join me as a present if we met subscriber goal! So I am so happy to introduce my amazing girlfriend, Sakura!”

A sweet-looking girl came into view. She had bright jade eyes and rosy pink hair. She was small compared to the blonde, slim, a head shorter, but hips and legs that swallowed up the shorts she was wearing.

With a small wave and a gentle smile, the pink-haired girl addressed the camera. “Hi everyone, I just want to say thank you for all the love and support you show my Naruko. She’s my ray of sunshine, and I’m glad she can brighten your day and nights, too,” she said with a wink, “I’m a little nervous being on this side of the camera for the first time, but I hope you enjoy.” She blew a kiss to the audience.

With a happy laugh, Naruko pulled Sakura into a hug and a kiss. “You’re so cute!”

The smaller girl giggled as Naruko kissed her neck. Kakashi had to agree. They were an adorable couple.

“Why don’t you show everyone what you are wearing.” Naruko urged her girlfriend. “I helped pick it out,” she winked towards the audience.

With a flush growing on her cheeks, Sakura stood and modeled her outfit. She was in a red crop top that showed off her flat stomach. Then she turned, showing off the black denim shorts didn’t cover the bottom curve of her muscular ass's. The blonde leaned over and took advantage to grope the perky ass and give it a good squeeze, and made her asscheeks bounce. Kakashi was jealous, wishing he could grab them himself.

“Look at this ass! And it's all mine!” the boisterous blonde proclaimed proudly. Nariko got up next. She had on a black mini skirt and a thin pale orange tank top that made it clear she wasn’t wearing a bra. They looked like sexy college students getting together in the dorms.

Sakura blushed down to her chest, “Naruko, stop…”

The blonde kissed the other girl on the forehead, “I just love your juicy ass, and you’re so cute when you’re blushing.”

After a few more words of encouragement and soft caresses, the two girls kissed for the audience. It started slow and chaste but quickly turned into more, full of tongue and teasing nibbles. Their hands became bolder, reaching for breasts. Sakura’s dainty fingers rubbed Naruko’s peaks until they distended the thin fabric. Their giggling moans just added to the sexy innocence of the video.

Kakashi was already palming his hardening cock through his boxers as they touched each other. Even the more modest mounds from Sakura perked up at Naruko’s rough teasing.

“Let’s show everyone these beautiful tits.” Sakura tugged off Naruko’s top. Finally revealing glorious, oversized breasts with light pink peaks.

His mouth salivated as the other girl descended to lick and nip at the blonde’s mounds.

“So sensitive,” Sakura giggled at hearing the needy whimpers from her girlfriend.

“I love you touching me,” Naruko moaned wantonly as Sakura tugged and bit on her chest. The blonde reached her hand down between her partner’s legs, slipping under the denim shorts.

“Let’s take this off, princess,” Sakura purred as she yanked down the skirt.

Kakashi gasped as a large bulge pressed against the black lacy thong the blonde was wearing. He was expecting a large dildo and strap-ons, but this, well, it was even sexier. Pink leaking cockhead peeking over the fabric, almost reaching her bellybutton. Sakura’s perfectly manicured nails traced the thick length adoringly.

“Your cock is so hard, princess,” she said in awe. Her petal lips pressed fluttering kisses down the lace-covered length, flicking her tongue over the tip.

With a breathless giggle, the blonde pulled Sakura in for a searing kiss. “You’re so sexy, babe.”

Kakashi couldn’t look away as Sakura moved back down.

“Such a big cock,” the smaller girl cooed, brushing her nose and cheeks over the lace and tip. Slowly, taking a careful bite of the fabric, she pulled down the thong, letting the camera have a perfect angle of the throbbing member, and large breasts in the background.

Kakashi groaned at the sight and twitched when Sakura leaned over from the side to envelope the leaking cockhead into her small mouth.

Naruko moaned loudly. Her fingers buried themselves into the rosen hair. Her hips rocked up gently, forcing her cock deeper into Sakura’s tight mouth. “Aah! Your mouth is so good, baby,” she praised.

“You’re so big. I can barely fit you in my mouth,” Sakura popped her out and giggled before swallowing down as much as she could fit.

Kakashi squeezed his tip, imagining how tight her mouth would feel as she stuffed and hollowed out her cheeks. Naruko scrunched her pretty face in pleasure as Sakura reached a hand up to play with a large breast. She was still in the tiny shorts. Her back arched perfectly to show off her round ass that Naruko massaged and squeezed. A thin line of denim was snug between her legs, tight against her folds, clearly showing she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the micro-shorts. Naruko occasionally slipped a finger under the fabric. Kakashi wondered how soft the pinkette was, how wet she was. A muffled moan came out when Naruko would push in a finger, disappearing up to the knuckle.

“I wanna fuck your mouth, baby,” Naruko groaned, her cerulean eyes fluttering open.

Sakura gave her girlfriend’s thickness a final suckle and grinned. She stood up, and Naruko pulled off her top and slipped down her shorts. Her smaller breasts were just as breathtaking, milky with blush pink nipples that just ached to be licked. Naruko gave them attention, murmuring how perfect they were, how they fit into her mouth and hands just right.

Kakashi licked his lips, wishing, imagining he was also tasting those perky mounds and forcing out the delicious whimpers from the rosette. The blonde trailed down hot wet kisses on her lover’s washboard abs and swell of her hips. She buried her nose into the crevice of the other girl’s thighs and moaned.

“You smell so good,” Naruko appreciated before flicking out her tongue, “And taste even better.”

Sakura giggled, “You’re supposed to be fucking my mouth.”

A few more suckles before Naruko separated reluctantly. “I’ll come back to you,” she promised with a kiss to her clit.

They angled themselves immediately, Sakura sat on the floor, and Naruko stood before her, then lifted a leg on the mattress. The view of the pinkette’s throat was unobstructed. As a pleasant surprise, Naruko had a heart-shaped orange crystal plug nestled between her asscheeks. Beneath her, Sakura spread her legs, showing off her glistening pink pussy.

“Fuck…” Kakashi hissed at the scene.

Sakura opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out as Naruko shoved her cock deep down the other girl’s throat. Kakashi was mesmerized at the bulge on Sakura’s throat as Naruko fucked her mouth. Sakura lowered her hands to shove a few fingers deep into her pussy and played with her clit.

Every sound was muffled and broken as Naruko shoved herself down Sakura’s throat ruthlessly. Tears welled up and overflowed at the lack of consistent breathing from the smaller girl. But her fingers moved feverishly, her pussy juices dripping down her hands.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna fill your mouth, babe. Gonna swallow it all?”

Sakura made some noise of affirmation. Kakashi almost came when Naruko did. Her cum dripping down the pinkette’s slobbering mouth. Thick creamy climax pouring down her chin to her chest. And then Sakura was cumming too. Her legs shook as she squirted all over the floor, moving her hands away so the camera could catch the entire scene in its full glory.

“My cock-hungry girlfriend. Look at you squirting after I fucked your mouth,” Naruko cooed as she pulled out. Sakura pooled her lover’s cum in her tongue, showing the audience how much the blonde had cum. Then with a smile, she swallowed. 

“Come here. I want that sweet pussy.” She pulled her petite girlfriend up.

Sakura was on all fours, bent over the bed. Naruko spread her perky asscheeks and revealed her sopping hole and puckered ring. Like a ravenous animal, Naruko dove in, licking and swirling her tongue over the other girl’s holes. Sakura was a writhing mess, so sensitive right after her orgasm.

Kakashi watched intently as the blonde’s mouth moved over the smaller girl, slurping and teasing until she made her girlfriend cum with a scream. Before Sakura could regain her breath, Naruko grabbed a long plug with multiple bulbs that increased in size and slid it into Sakura’s lubed hole.

Wanting to help, Sakura reached back and spread herself open as Naruko pumped the plug. Every larger bump that went in dragged a whimper out of her throat. “Oh! Yes! Stretch my ass, princess.”

“Such a greedy hole you have. It’s just pulling in the plug,” the blonde teased.

Kakashi licked his lips as Naruko dripped spit to Sakura’s ass, making it glisten. After shoving the whole toy in, Naruko twisted it, making the other girls whine and shake her ass.

“I think you need a bigger one,” Nariko pulled out the plug, showing the fluttering hole to the camera. Then came back with a thicker plug that matched her’s but was pink instead.

Sakura arched her back more, getting ready for the larger toy. A long, drawn-out cry escaped her lips as Naruko pushed in the plug slowly.

“That’s it, baby girl. Take that toy in your ass. It's not even as big as my cock, and you’re already crying.” A smug grin spread on her mouth as she watched her girlfriend wither and whimper at the way she was abusing her hole.

With rapt attention, Kakashi watched as the toy was pulled out to show everyone the gaping hole and dripping pussy. Naruko pumped the toy, turning the pinkette into a blubbering mess, tongue out, saliva dribbling down her chin, eyes rolled back. Fuck she looked delicious. Finally, the blonde lined up her thick cock to Sakura’s soaked pussy.

“Fuck, you are so wet, baby girl,” Naruko admired, smearing her length between her folds, “your juices are just covering my cock.” Another shot for the camera showing the throbbing length sparkling from slick.

Playing to their audience, Naruko picked up the camera, pointing it down to Sakura’s perfect ass to show up close how her lower lips spread to allow for her girth. Kakashi admired their beautiful joining. Blunt pink cockhead forcing its way into Sakura’s puffy entrance. She must be tight because it seemed there was resistance as Naruko took her time, pushing in inch by inch.

“Such a tight pussy, baby. But it's spreading open for me, sucking me in slowly,” Naruko praised.

Sakura was whimpering and breathless as her lover went deeper. “You are just so big! Stretching my pussy out!”

Kakashi’s hand tightened again, matching their movements. The pink crystal in Sakura’s ass sparkled when it caught the light. These girls were insanely sexy. The camera captured the perfect arch of Sakura’s back and the swell of her hips as Naruko went deeper. Watching the tiny girl taking such a big cock was breathtaking.

“You’re splitting me open, Naruko!” Sakura cried as the blonde started to pump in and out.

“You’re taking my cock so well, baby,” she praised as her girlfriend bit into the sheets, still holding her asscheeks open.

When the smaller girl’s moans evened out, the blonde snapped her hips, sending Sakura keening. Kakashi felt his balls clench at the sound. And as promised, Naruko started to fuck her girlfriend. Pelvis slamming onto Sakura, her cheeks shaking with each powerful thrust. Her hands had moved down to the bed, trying to grab onto anything. Naruko held her hips with her spare hand, making sure she didn’t go far.

“Fuck, yes, baby. Take my cock. Take every inch.” The blonde commanded between harsh breaths.

Sakura couldn’t say anything as she was ruthlessly fucked. Broken words and sounds were all that came out, and Kakashi lived for it, turning up the volume, so the wet sounds and moans of sex filled his room.

“It’s too much! Your cock and the plug—” Sakura screamed as Naruko flipped her on her back.

The camera focused on Sakura’s wet face as she came again. Tears and droll falling freely as she was forced to keep cumming.

“That’s it, cum on my cock. Show everyone how pretty you are when you’re cumming, baby,” the blonde encouraged as she kept pistoning without remorse. “You get so tight. I’m gonna cum. Where do you want it?” she huffed, trying to hold on for as long as possible.

“Nngg.. anywhere, I don’t care!”

Naruko’s cock twitched as she moaned out. Some of her climax stayed inside of Sakura, but she managed to pull out with enough to spurt ropes of her thick cum on Sakura’s stomach and tits. “Fuck, baby!”

Kakashi came with Naruko, covering his hands and stomach with his spend. These two had helped him with one of the best orgasms he had ever given himself. The camera captured Sakura’s pussy dripping out Naruko’s cum and then panned up, showing everyone her covered body. The shot stopped at her face, lashes fluttering open with a breathless smile.

“That is my beautiful girlfriend after I have fucked her stupid.” The blonde laid down next to her, with the smuggest grin, making sure the camera captured their expressions.

Sakura giggled, “Shut up, idiot.”

“How about next time you fuck me stupid?” Naruko grinned.

“Hmmm… maybe.”

Sky blue eyes turned to look into the lens. “Let Sakura know how much you loved her. Maybe we can convince her to do more videos with me. Until next time!”

Kakashi exhaled as the screen faded to black. That was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He didn’t think he would have enjoyed it as much as he did, but the couple seemed to genuinely enjoy each other, and that just added to the appeal. It wasn’t just Sakura’s lithe body and her perfect ass, or Naruko with her oversized breasts and huge cock; it was more than that. He favorited the channel. He would come back to it later and leave a comment. Maybe Sakura would fuck Naruko stupid next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,  
> I highly want to encourage any way that makes someone feel comfortable to comment if they want.  
> Let me know your thoughts! Favorite part? Line? Your reaction? Emojis, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded, or even coherent, I love the engagement.
> 
> What comments are not for: Please, don't ask me for updates, or offer critiques, or tell me what you would like me to do in my story. These things, to be honest, are rude to ask of any creator and derailing.
> 
> I do appreciate everyone's love and support and I'm glad so many love my stories so much.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Much love and stay safe!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_


End file.
